The origins of James and Richard Moriarty
by WhenYouWishUponAStarr
Summary: Where did they come from? How did Moriarty go from being a sweet little boy to an absolute psycho? Find out here -


_21st October 1974, Dublin, Ireland, 1.39am._

The time and date in which London's most dangerous criminal was born – James Andrew Moriarty to be exact; he had jet black hair and perfectly trimmed features, he was quite a small baby, given the circumstances that he had to share the womb with his twin brother, Richard Cian Moriarty; whom was born twenty minutes after he was. Life was perfect – of course being a new-born baby and getting fussed over and looked after 24/7 was the definition of perfect, their parents Siobhan and Jameson were the happiest they had been in a long while, since their wedding day in fact. They had vowed to give their twins the best life possible and took them home a day after their birth.

That vow was soon to be void a few months later; Jameson had become an alcoholic after losing his job and the majority of his money, which caused a huge strain on their marriage – Siobhan however became emotionless after a death in her family, not a good environment for the twins to be brought up in and it showed; Richie and Jim would be crying for hours on end as they got shouted at, ridiculed and eventually shoved into the highchair for a tiny bite to eat and sent to bed soon after. This lasted from when they were eight months old until they reached their first birthday; Richie was the quieter baby of the two whereas James was the more inquisitive one, always wanting to know how stuff worked and how it functioned; anything that he could get his hands on he explored, Richie however was the type of baby to sit in the corner and coo happily over a toy, that was if James didn't steal it off of him – although they were twins, the personalities of the two were entirely different yet so similar; however, their mother blatantly favoured Richard and it showed – perhaps it was because he had the same placidness as her late father who had passed – James was more like his father, wild, explorative and cheeky a cause for trouble.

Jameson would come home and immediately settle down with a few bottles of whiskey in hand; he had taken up another job in order to try and get some more money in; the majority of which he blew on alcohol – the man had consumed bottle after bottle after bottle and totalled almost ten on a good night, on a bad one it was about fifteen; of course being drunk, it was unpredictable as to how a person would react – Jameson turned nasty, no matter what he consumed – it was mainly towards his eldest son, James, whom he would call names or sometimes punish him for something that he hadn't done – granted Richie was in the firing line too but not so much, this lasted throughout their entire childhood until he met his death in the year of 1987.

By the time they turned five, Siobhan had noticed that James was different than others his age; she would try and encourage him to mingle with the children on the block but he wasn't interested – he was more focused on researching the planets and science; other kids found this boring which meant that the Irish boy was isolated in his room whilst Richard would be out playing and making up stories with the neighbours; in his moments of boredom and jealousy, James would also decapitate dolls and draw explicit and visual pictures of death and torture, especially after his father would beat him – he may have only been five but he promised that one day, the man would meet his fate and that he would be the one to do it.

Richard would get beaten from time to time and it usually resulted in him crying to Siobhan for hours on end; who would suck it up and cuddle, who she called "her precious boy" however when James would get his turn of the fight she wouldn't bother with the whole comforting thing; not in the way that she would with Richard, it was almost as if the woman couldn't be bothered to look after him in the same way that she did the younger twin - of course this sent James further into isolation and boredom and through this he became more and more troubled - eventually resenting his twin brother; James would beat him up, torment him, purposely go out of his way to make Richard's life a misery, for a five year old, James was smart, devious and clever; he knew how to play the innocent card when he wanted - turning on the waterworks and blaming his brother was always useful, Richard however would deny that he was out to get James and it resulted in the two of them fighting viciously - well James being the vicious one and Richie being the one who was cowering in the corner. It was evident to anybody who knew the family that the older twin was subconsciously copying the older male's behaviour whether he was aware of it or not.


End file.
